This Is All A Dream
by HermioneRose
Summary: Takes place after He's Not A Hottie, He's My Brother. Lily tells Jackson about Miley's dream. Slight Lackson.


**Author's Note: After seeing **He's Not A Hottie, He's My Brother**, I decided to this one-shot, but only to realize that a few people already beat me to it. Oh, well. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Dreaming Is Never Good**

After Miley Stewart confronted Lily Truscott about her dream about her and Miley's older brother, Jackson, Lily didn't know what to think.

Sure, it was possible that Lily might like Jackson, but she'd never admit that to Miley (after the dream her best friend just had, and Lily possibly gagging afterwards), and even if she did, she was certain that Jackson wouldn't really like her that way.

I mean, come on: why in the world would Jackson like Lily, of all people?

It wasn't like Jackson had taken in Lily: to him, Lily would always be a kid sister to him, so Miley's dream was so wrong, and incorrect.

Then again....

Letting Miley get dressed for the upcoming talk show, Lily made her way downstairs where Jackson was, who was flipping through a magazine, chuckling silently.

She guessed he found a picture of Miley (as Hannah Montana), which was obviously pretty funny to him.

"Hey, Jackson." she said, sitting down beside him on the couch, and Jackson looked at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be helping Miley get ready?" he asked, and Lily shook her head.

"No, I think she can do it by herself."

Jackson just looked at her for a few minutes, then decided to go back to his magazine, ignoring Lily completely.

But, Lily wasn't going to be ignored that easily.

"Miley told me the silliest thing this morning..." Lily commented, and Jackson just flipped to another page of his magazine, looking (or pretending to be) uninterested.

"Oh, yeah? And what did she tell you that was so silly?" he asked.

"Well, she had this dream last night, and apparently it was about us....you know....together." Lily replied, and that's when Jackson looked up from his magazine, and stared at her.

"Wait....you and me--" he started, and Lily nodded, laughing as she did so.

"I know! She then asked me if I liked you, and I'm like, no way!"

She looked back at Jackson, who just looked at her all weird.

"She must have eaten Dad's Pork Grinds again before bed. She always gets her weirdest dreams that way." Jackson said, placing the magazine back on the table, and Lily nodded.

"Miley needs to stop doing that before she gets any more dreams like that."

"So....the dream....it could be real, you know."

Lily almost fell off the couch when she heard that.

"Older brother of my best friend say _what_?" she asked, doing her best to mimic Miley, and Jackson grinned.

"What? It could be possible."

Yeah, that more sense then that one time when Oliver liked Hannah Montana!

"Possible, but Miley would get freaked out if she knew." Lily explained, but she knew that her best friend would eventually accept the fact that her best friend and her brother could--_possibly_--like each other.

"Lily, come on: this is Miley we're talking about! Like I ever like you like that!"

"But, you just said--" Lily replied, and Jackson rolled his eyes at her as he got up from the couch.

"I said it was possible. I said it wasn't going to happen. There's a difference there, Lily."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes as Jackson went upstairs, and Miley came down, fully-dressed.

"Hey. I heard you talking to Jackson."

Lily looked at her, and she shook her head at the brunette.

"Oh, it was nothing....we just talking about normal stuff, like....the weather."

Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Jackson was talking about the weather?" she asked, in awe, and Lily nodded.

"Yeah. He said it was going to rain tomorrow."

NMiley gave her another weird look.

"Okay....well, I better tell Jackson to hurry up."

As she watched her best friend dash back upstairs, she felt slighhtly gulity that she didn't tell Miley the truth about what she and Jackson were _really _talking about:

And it wasn't about the weather, neither.

But, what she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her.


End file.
